


The Space Between Us

by Brentinator, Clover_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :), But also, Canonical Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mars, Mars rover, Morgan’s class is learning about space, Oh and there’s huge spoilers for endgame, Pepper Needs a Hug, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter’s in college, Promise, and Peter’s worried about it, but it’s very light, but they’re also gonna be sibling goals and bond like crazy, morgan needs a hug, practically everyone needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/pseuds/Brentinator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Rose/pseuds/Clover_Rose
Summary: "We learned about space! Isn't that amazing?"Peter stops and freezes. He knows that outer space, around the Stark family, is a dangerous topic. Tony didn't like it, Pepper still doesn't, and neither does Peter. But Morgan's innocent. She doesn't know about it, she doesn't know why they don't like it; and, so, because of that, he allows her to have her fun."Really?" He gasps, eyes wide.(Set after Endgame)





	The Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This has spoilers for Endgame. I do not recommend reading it if you have not seen the film. That is all. :)

It's a Friday when it happens. Peter's talking with Pepper in the living room, both of them watching some corny parody of The New Housewives of New Jersey, when a girl—Morgan Stark—runs into the room. She looks five, but can't be older than seven, and has brown hair that's almost the exact shade as Tony's as used to be. However, despite her hair coming from Tony and inheriting her eyes from Pepper, her smile's her own; and that's what catches Peter's attention as soon as she runs into the room.

"Peter, Peter, Peter!" She places her bag excitedly on the floor and runs over to him, just barely avoiding falling on the ground as she sits beside him on the couch and taps his shoulder excitedly. "Guess what we learned in school today?!"

Glancing at Pepper for a brief moment, who gives him a nod as a way of saying _'it's okay, Peter. Play along with her. She wants you to',_  he watches as she pauses their show and excuses herself to the kitchen. She's spent a lot of time with Morgan, but since Peter's been away at college, he hasn't had a chance.

"Animals?" He guesses, even if it's just to make her happy. "Spiders? Coyotes? Zebras?"

Morgan, as happy as ever, shakes her head and swats him on the shoulder. "No!" She says excitedly, her caramel hair falling into her face. "We learned about space! Isn't that amazing?"

In response, Peter stops and freezes. He knows that outer space, around the Stark family, is a dangerous topic. Tony didn't like it, Pepper still doesn't, and neither does Peter. But Morgan's innocent. She doesn't know about it, she doesn't know why they don't like it. And, although he knows that, one day, Pepper will sit her down and tell her why, he knows that day is not today and is certainly nowhere in the near future; so, he allows her to have her fun.

"Really?" He instead gasps, his eyes wide.

"Yeah!" Morgan cheers in response. "Ms. Taylor, my teacher—she said that there's this planet with rings, and another one that's red! Like Mom's hair! Isn't that cool?"

"So cool," Peter emphasizes, as he pulls out his laptop. "I can actually find some pictures of it, if you—"

"Yes, please, I wanna see!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, cupcake." Casting another glance at the girl's bright smile, Peter ruffles her hair before typing a few words into the Google search bar. It only takes a few minutes for the pictures to come up, but once they do and he actually shows her, her smile grows wider.

"Wow!" She comments. "And there's a robot up there, too?"

"Used to be," Peter replies. "Not anymore. Stopped working a while ago."

But Morgan doesn't let this crush her happiness and positivity, as she just flops on her back, on to his lap, and takes his laptop from his hands. "Man," She comments. "I wanna go to space one day."

Peter shakes his head, smiling on the outside, but sighing on the inside. 'Too bad Pepper won't let her...'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD, I JUST SAW ENDGAME AND I THINK I'M GONNA DIE, SO THANKS RUSSO BROTHERS. YOU JUST KILLED MY ENTIRE LIFE. ;)
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment and we can rant! I'm gonna publish a lot of new Endgame stories, so don't read them if you haven't watched the film yet. But I guarantee that it's amazing and deserves all the recognition and credit it can have.
> 
> (Also, leave a prompt on my Tumblr if you wanna: https://creativity-queens-92.tumblr.com/ask ;))


End file.
